Circle Of Life: Re-imagining
by Elliesmile
Summary: If you had the chance to change a characters fate, to alter and perfect their very ending, would you? More to the point, could you? (Based off the wonderfully moving original story: 'Circle Of Life' by Bramble Willow. A short story in 3 parts. Link to original story on my profile)
1. Sophia

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**This story was inspired by a wonderful piece of literature by BrambleWillow called 'Circle Of Life'. I think the story really captured the essence of creative writing and I really hope you'll go and check the story out, it's quite deep.**_

_**WARNING: This story contains spoilers for the end of the book. Don't read this if you haven't read the Hobbit yet**_

_**Thanks and enjoy,**_

_**Ellie x**_

_**-XXX-**_

I peered down excitedly at the worn old book in my hands. I must have read it at least a hundred times already, if not more. I sighed contentedly as I opened up the first page and began to read.

It had always been a favourite childhood story of mine and I could lose myself in it for hours, tracing the words with my finger like a delighted 5 year old.

"Sophia!" my mother called from downstairs and I sighed and pulled my hair behind my ears to look up.

"What?" I called "This had better be important!"

I got up and carefully put the book down on my bed. I stood at the top of the stairs to see the front door opening.

I had entirely forgotten the arrival of my little cousins until this point. Now, don't get me wrong, I love them more than anything in the world but they always found a way to annoy me. I'd agreed to babysit them every Saturday night and, in return, my aunt would give me £20. A deal I was quite happy with. So after my aunt had said goodbye to them and left for a night out with my mum I had cooked dinner, served ice cream and ushered them to bed quickly.

Now you're probably thinking that's impossible. Little Janey is only 4 and Harry was 7 and at that age, no child wants to get into bed. But I had a secret weapon. The Hobbit.

I read them 2 chapters every weekend and they'd force their eyes open, not willing to miss even a tiny little bit of the story if they fell asleep. And if one did accidentally doze off, the other would quickly command me to stop reading and try to wake the other up with a well-placed kick or a tug of hair.

This week I had just reached one of the ending chapters; my favourite one, actually, entitled 'The Clouds Burst'

When I read them the title Harry frowned at me

"Does that mean that there's going to be rain?" he asked

"Or a storm?" Janey whispered, bunching the blankets around her face in fear "I don't like storms…"

I giggled a little bit "No, sillies. Let's get onto the end of the book. Don't you want to see what happens to the characters?"

Until that point I hadn't considered that this book probably wasn't suitable for soft eyed children who were still in the age of fairies and pixies. The sheer horror of their faces when they found out about the fate of Thorin…and Fili and Kili would be horrific. They were too young to understand death and if it were to happen in their favourite book it would probably upset them greatly.

"Actually…" I stammered "Why don't we read something else?"

The two children shook their head and Harry looked at me impatiently so I kept my panic internal and carried on reading

"The next day" I began "The trumpets rang early in the camp. Soon, a single runner was seen hurrying along the narrow path…"

I carried on reading to them, trying to swap words that had anything to do with death with other words but it became difficult

"So began a battle that no one expected. And it was called the battle of five…ermm…hats!" I squeaked

Janey looked at me "Hats?" she asked "Why hats?"

I thought quickly "Yes…ermm, why hats? Well, because Bofur, you remember him right? Well, he needed a new hat but he couldn't choose between 5 of them"

"What colours were the hats?" Harry asked, suddenly quite interested

"Well" I began "There was a purple one, a red one, a green one, a blue one and a pink one!"

"Pink!" cried Janey, clapping her hands in delight "Make him wear the pink one!"

"Okay…" I smiled "Well, in the end he _did_ pick the pink one. He wore it proudly"

The two children looked delighted at their input into the story and grinned wildly as I continued

"So, anyway, on the way back to his house Bofur's hat blew off" I tried not the laugh as the children gave nervous gasps "But luckily, Fili and Kili were there"

Harry gave a gap-toothed grin "I like those two…"

I smiled "And since they were the strongest and the fastest, they chased Bofur's hat. They chased it for 5 whole hours before they eventually caught it. They took it back to Bofur and for a while everything was good until…"

I stopped reading as a loud rattling cut me off. The children screamed and huddled together as I looked around the room, putting the book down on the chest of drawers

"Harry?" I asked, looking at the frightened little boy "You didn't put another frog in a box again did you?"

He gave a frightened shake of his head and yelped as the rattling started again. It was coming from above us, in the attic.

I gave a sigh. A pigeon had probably got stuck in the attic through the wonky tiles again. It seemed to happen every other week. I grabbed a torch out of the drawer and despite telling the children to stay in bed they whimpered and followed me, as I pulled the ladder down from the attic flap.

The rattling got louder as we ascended the stairs and Harry and Janey hung behind me, peering out from between my legs.

I blundered forwards and directed the torchlight at a cardboard box in the corner that had a vast amount of thumping coming from inside it

"Don't worry" I sighed "It's just a poor trapped birdy…"

I jumped backwards as I opened the box and a white light flashed at me, knocking me backwards. In shock, Janey jumped backwards and put her hand on the latch to steady herself. The latch on the attic trap door clicked in again and the door swung down with a loud bang.

I jumped towards the door and tugged at it. We were locked into the attic.

Janey began to cry loudly "I'm sorry" she sobbed but I shushed her. It wasn't her fault.

I turned my attention back to the cardboard box that still had a bright light glowing from it brightly. The light was coming from inside a small wooden chest, about the size of a pencil case. It was intricately designed with tiny silver details and the white light continued to shine from beneath the hinges. It gave another rattle as I reached towards the latch carefully.

I flipped it backwards and withdrew my hand quickly as the white light dimmed.

Inside was a huge gemstone that took in all the light that fell upon it and changed it into ten thousands sparks of white-radiance, shot with glints of the rainbow.

"The arkenstone…" Janey breathed, staring at the beautiful gem

I scoffed at her "That's ridiculous…"

Harry shook his head and reached for it "No, look! It _is_ the arkenstone…"

Before I could stop him, Harry had grabbed the gem in his hands and there was a loud splintering noise as the whole world fell into a white light. Buzzing filled the back of my eyes and I had the worst feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

I couldn't see anything. It was all white, like some ridiculously cheesy film sequence except this was more painful. Every time I tried to push out an arm or leg to steady myself against the feeling of falling a pain would ricochet through my entire body and I'd wince.

My stomach got left far above me as I fell for what felt like whole minutes, my body flipping over until I hit something. Hard.

It was solid earth. Cold, hard, muddy solid earth. I didn't even know where I was but my body had already set into panic mode as I heard screaming and yells from off to my right somewhere.

I tried to drown the dizziness inside my head and sat upright, spots waltzing in front of my eyes.

I stood up and looked out over the landscape in front of me.

I was on a hill. A hill that overlooked one of the most frightening things I had ever seen in my entire life. A battle so huge I couldn't see over to the other side of the fighting. All I could hear was screaming and yelling and the sounds of metal hitting metal and spears piercing flesh.

My own screams were added to the mixture as I saw where Janey and Harry were stumbling down the steep hill ahead of me, right into the path of a huge battle.

It seemed clichéd and even a bit stupid but I knew where I was. I knew _exactly_ where I was and what I was about to witness.

"The Battle of Five Armies" I breathed before setting off down the hill at a run, stumbling over dust and mud and half running, half falling down the rocky hill-side

There was a loud cry behind me but I couldn't quite tell where it was from. I, however, knew who had said it, even if I couldn't see them

"The eagles are coming! The eagles are coming!"

I looked up to see huge shapes crossing the sun as they flew in formation out of the sky and plucked figures off the ground and into the air, dropping them on rocks or into ravines

I closed my mouth that had been hanging open and continued to race down to the base of the hill, falling the last 5 metres to the bottom.

Now, I'll admit that running headlong into a battle wasn't the best thing I could've done. But at the current moment in time a 4 year old and a 7 year old were wandering around amongst swords and orcs whilst under my protection. So I ran into the battle anyway.

It was horrific; I still get anxious thinking about it now. But within a few moments I already had an orc swinging a cleaver at me, trying to separate my head from my body.

I fall backwards and crawled back on my elbows gasping as the horrible thing swung its weapon and narrowly missed my nose.

I winced as something heavy smashed into its skull and the creature gave a horrific squeal as it died.

"What are you doing?" asked a dwarf in front of me and I stared at the tattoos on his arms

"Dwalin?" I asked and squinted at him. This couldn't be happening

"We've never met, elf" he spat

I shook my head "Oh, no… I'm not an…"

"Arm yourself!" he cut in and tossed me an axe covered in black goo that appeared to be orc blood.

Before I could turn back to him to ask for help he had already sprinted off, taking down two goblins and a warg on his way.

Now, I'm fairly rational. I like to think things through and approach them carefully. That's what I had originally decided to do. On the other hand, I was surrounded by death in a made up world with no clue what I should do. I was also holding a weapon.

So I swung it. Surprisingly it was much easier to reach Harry and Janey when anything that stood in my way got smashed down. With every Orc that got near me and every one that I killed I got angrier

"Get the fuck out of my way!" I screamed, flinching slightly as a cleaver narrowly missed my throat. Instead of running onwards I turned back on my heel bashed the Orc over the head and turned back onto my original path.

I could see Harry and Janey; they had pulled themselves onto a ledge overlooking the battle and they were together. They were safe.

But now I had to figure out how to get myself out of this mess.

I continued doing what I had been doing for the previous half of the battle. But it got harder when I realised that my motivation had disappeared. Now the kids were safe, I didn't have a reason to fight so viciously. Except to hold onto my own life.

Before I could reach the edge of the battle there was a surprisingly loud screech. It was animal-like but the sound went beyond desperate. It was a need and something I'd never heard before in my life

"Kili!"

I turned around. There was a blonde stood in the middle of it all, wielding a sword and fighting with the most pleading expression on his face I had ever seen.

Behind him was another man. With the wounded expression on his face he looked more like a lost boy. His leg was bleeding and he could barely limp away.

The scenario in front of me was obvious. The dark haired boy had been wounded badly. Unable to fight for himself, a friend had come to save him. The look on the Orcs face said that as soon as he had killed the blonde, the other boy would be cut down too.

I ran towards them and swung the axe into the orcs shoulder blade, just missing his throat. It gave a screech and looked at me as a lion would look at a deer.

But I didn't even flinch. The thoughts going through my head right now were insane. But I wandered if these two boys were Harry and Janey, I'd want somebody to save them too, wouldn't I?

Before the horrible thing could lift up its weapon, I leapt up, swung my axe and brought it slicing through the orcs throat. Its head dropped to the floor and rolled a metre before staying face down in the mud.

I breathed hard, watching as the battle around me started to die down

The boys in front of me were silent for a moment before the dark haired boy gave a desperate sort of laugh and leant his hand on his brother's shoulder. They both grinned at one another and turned to me

"Fili…" said one

"And Kili…." The brunette added

"At your service!" They both said at the same time and bowed before running off to cut down another orc.

Before I could count the seconds, the battle was over and many bodies lay on the battlefield.

I caught hold of Harry and Janey as they ran to join me, closely followed by a dwarf in a hat that I had a suspicious feeling I knew from somewhere…

"Sorry lass" he smiled "But I found these two little 'uns on the battlements. I assumed they were yours?"

"Bofur?" I asked, then quickly shook the thought away "Yes, err, yes they're my cousins"

"Why isn't your hat pink?" Janey asked, her head peeking out from behind me

He frowned before I heard a voice behind me

"And who, master Bofur, is this?"

I spun around to meet eye to eye with a wizard. A grey wizard with bright eyes and a pointy hat

"Gandalf?" I asked, stunned staring at him

"I'm at a disadvantage" the wizard chuckled "You know me but I'm afraid I don't recall you"

"You can't recall me" I stated "I mean, you haven't met me before so you wouldn't remember me"

The wizard nodded, seeming to understand "How, then, do you know me, young lady?"

With Bofur having wandered off and the kids safely at my side I decided to tell him everything

"You're used to odd thing, aren't you mister Gandalf?"


	2. Erebor

_**Authors note: Since this story is only in three parts I won't get another chance to ask for reviews. I would LOVE some for this story. I'm always downtrodden when so many people read a story and so few choose to leave a note for me. I'd love to know what you think should happen. Any ideas are welcome and constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also, sorry this is so late but I've been in New York for a While. But for now, enjoy!**_

_**Thank you to BrambleWillow for her review. I'm glad you're enjoying it Bramble x Also, thanks to Heatblizzard for reviewing. I'm glad you liked that particular snippet x**_

_**Ellie **_

**-XXX-**

I explained everything to him. How we got there, what I'd done and who I'd saved. The wizard listened, nodding and grumbling every so often when I stopped to breathe.

Before I could properly finish, I had been whisked under his arm and pulled along the pathway, up towards the lonely mountain itself.

I looked backwards to see the children being picked up by Bofur and tugged along after us.

It took a solid hour of walking before I eventually reached the front door. It was quite possibly the most magnificent place I had ever been in my life.

The central hall glowed with various gems and fragments of gold that had been left behind in Smaugs wake. There were huge columns, engraved with pictured of the beginning of time, lining the room and everything I touched seemed to sparkle underneath me.

I was guided to the upper part of the mountain, up flights and flights of stairs. I lost count after about the 600th step.

Eventually I was led along an emerald adorned hallway and taken into a locked room at the far end. Gandalf unlocked the door and led me inside. These places hadn't been touched by Smaug since he was too big to fit through the corridors. Hell, I was normal sized and I still struggled to duck through doorframes.

As if he'd red my mind Gandalf took a step back and looked me up and down.

"You're a good deal taller than these dwarves will be comfortable with" he stated

I nodded and crossed my arms in annoyance "Dwalin thought I was an elf"

"Indeed!" Gandalf chuckled "Now, I believe there's something I may be able to do about that"

Before I could even begin to consider what he meant he began chanting under his breath and I gave a bizarre hiccup. I then randomly began to shrink

My eyes went wide in shock and I clutched hold of my day dress to prevent it from slipping off my shoulders. Eventually I stopped shrinking and halted at half the height I had been before

"Now, that's a lot better" Gandalf nodded at his work "Although most dwarf women have beards. I don't suppose you'd like…"

"No!" I interjected, adjusting my arms to keep my dress up "I'd rather give the beard a miss thank you very much"

The wizard shrugged "Suit yourself"

It was the first time I had looked around the room properly. It was old and dusty but not in an overly horrid way. There was bed and wardrobe in the corner although most of the wood had been eaten away over time and there was a small pool in the corner, obviously used for baths.

The wizard looked at me for a while

"Don't worry, Sophia" he smiled and walked to the door "The children will be looked after well. Bofur has a soft spot for younglings. You'll stay in this room for a few days. Food will be sent up every mealtime and somebody will be in to see you in two days' time. Until then I need to keep you out of sight and stop you from speaking to anyone. If you are correct and you have changed the fate of the Durin household, we can't have you changing it anymore"

And with that he left the room. There was a click as he turned a key into the door. In panic I ran over and tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge. He had locked me in.

I glanced around the room and dashed over to the bed, where curtains hung around the frame. I yanked the curtain rope away and twisted it around my waist to hold my now too-big dress up. I then changed my mind. By my judgement I had a good amount of time to fix up my day dress. I ripped, tore and pinned my dress into place. I took out cords from the skirt and wove a corset into the front and finally sorted out the straps

I pulled the dress over my head and dashed forwards to pick up a full-length mirror that had been lying on the floor. I grinned at my reflection and admired my handy work.

Then my heart stopped and my eyes widened as realisation hit me like a sickly jolt to my stomach.

The mirror had been on the floor when I got there. Something had knocked it over but not Smaug; He couldn't get up there.

The door had been locked, from the outside. If somebody had been fleeing this room when Smaug attacked they wouldn't have bothered to lock the door behind them.

My mind wandered to the wardrobe, there was a key hole in the door but no key in it.

I reached for the door

There are times when I look back and wished I hadn't opened it because that's when it all became real. But I'm glad I did. Otherwise nobody would have known…

I pulled open the door and gave a scream as a small skeleton collapsed to the floor, smaller bones shattering into tiny pieces.

I didn't know how long I sat up against the door of my room, staring at the white and cracked skull that lay right in front of me.

I knew without looking hard that it had been a little girl. The skeleton was tiny, even for a dwarf and just outside the door of the wardrobe was a tiny doll that had been clutched in her arms since she'd been locked in there.

Hours went by. I lost count after about 17 of them but I counted the number of times I cried. I wanted to go home. I wanted all of this to be over and most of all I wanted to know why a little girl had died in this room.

Just as I had begun to drift off to sleep for the first time in what felt like days, the door began to unlock. My head shot up at the sound of the key turning in the lock and I sat up from where I had been lying.

Gandalf walked in with a young woman by his side. She was obviously a dwarf but had no beard and looked very much like somebody I had seen before…

"Sophia, this is Dis" Gandalf smiled, gesturing to the she-dwarf beside him "The sister of Thorin Oakenshield and the mother of Fili and Kili of the line Durin"

I blinked and did the only thing I could think of doing to such an introduction. I bowed. It was wobbly but I bowed anyway, only to gain a disapproving look.

"A girl should have curtseyed" Dis muttered as Gandalf left the room.

I said nothing but ultimately felt let down by the person who was now here in my room and sat back down again.

She didn't even look at the skeleton on the floor. Something told me she knew the story behind it.

"Gandalf has told me everything" she frowned and sat next to me on the bed "I know I shouldn't say this, since you shouldn't have changed what's already happened but… thank you. Thank you for saving my boys"

And she hugged me. It was an odd sort of hug, kind of reserved and cold but with a kernel of meaning in there somewhere.

"What is this place?" I asked "I mean, I know I'm in Erebor but these chambers are cut off from the rest of the place. And there's the skeleton too. She must have hidden herself when Smaug attacked but who locked her in?"

Dis shook her head sadly "She was dead long before the dragon attack, my dear. A dwarf lord used to live here. I knew him when I grew up. He appeared to be like most men. But unlike most men he had a disgusting lust for little girls"

I looked at the skeleton sadly

Dis continued anyway "When Smaug attacked and we fled to the iron hills he told us everything. This little girl had been taken from her family into his protection. One day, when he came to see her as he did every day; she locked herself in the wardrobe and wouldn't come out. So he locked her in the room as punishment. He found a new child for his affection and left her here. It's very sad"

I nodded slowly "Yes…very"

Dis let a smile come back to her face "But I won't trouble you any longer. You've been here nearly a week so I suppose you'll want somewhere else to be, hey?"

Dis led me out of the room at a good pace and I was left confused. It had felt like less than a week, far less than a week but I let my mind wander to other things

"Are they alright? Your boys and your brother?" I asked as politely as I could.

Dis continued to stroll briskly through the busy halls that had begun to be rebuilt but she chewed her lip slightly "Yes, they are. By saving Kili and Fili they were then able to save their uncle and he, in turn, saved many more people"

I smiled to myself before panic set in. The children hadn't seen me in days. Last I had seen them they had been with Bofur

"But…" Dis continued "We want to know how you received information that my family was meant to die. I don't see how you could know about the definite doom of my sons and brother"

I looked at her for a moment "It was written…in a book"

"A prophecy tome?" Dis asked "I thought all of those were destroyed"

I shook my head "No…it's not like that" I stopped walking and turned to face her "In…in my world, Where I come from there are story books. Tales meant for children before they fall asleep. And there was a man who wrote a story book, a book about hobbits and dwarves and elves, Wizards and dragons and battles. And in that book, was the story of how your brother recruited a hobbit and destroyed Smaugs legacy. But in the book he died"

Dis looked at me in confusion "We're…we're a story for children"

I shrugged. It was one of those rare moments in my life where I had nothing to say at all. I had said what had to be said and done what had to be done, but it still felt wrong.

The dwarf princess swallowed hard. "And my sons…they die too?"

She reminded me of a fan of the book, realising for the first time that their favourite characters died and trying to deal with it appropriately. What surprised me more is that she didn't despair, she didn't call me liar and she didn't cry. She just accepted it.

All I could do was nod "Your sons and your brother were saved and in turn they saved people who saved other people who saved other people. There are people out there that should be dead and things will go very badly wrong until the storyline re-aligns itself again"

Dis looked at me but before she could open her mouth there was a huge tremor and a screech from deep below us, coming from the heart of the mountain as if the whole structure of earth was screaming at us.

There was a scream from a few streets away and people could be seen dashing towards the source of noise

"Murder!" cried voices "Murder!"

I could see people panicking in the 'streets' that seemed more like corridors. People ran away from the screaming and before I could join them, Dis had grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the source of sound.

When we turned the corner into a small residential alleyway there was a small crowd gathered around a person. Some were reeling away, some were gagging and some were watching in sick fascination as we barged through them.

A body

The whole world stood still, this wasn't like the skeleton or the bodies of the fallen in the battle of five armies. This was a whole other world of horror. I was only slightly aware of Dis forcing onlookers away whilst dwarves wearing the royal guards crest strolled towards us, three following.

I just stared at the young woman whose insides were trailing across the floor, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears still dripping down her cooling face

The area was sealed off as officials examined the remains, prodding and poking like a child with road-kill.

"Mother" I heard two voices behind me as Dis embraced them both. The boys I had saved on the battlefield, the two funniest people I'd ever seen and the sole heirs of the line of Durin.

Kili and Fili stepped forwards to examine me. They recognised my face

"My lady" Fili bowed politely

Kili cocked his head "You're somewhat shorter than we remember" he whispered and, despite the gore behind me, I had to laugh

"You have Mister Gandalf to thank for all of that!" I smiled

Before I could begin discussing new topics with them, I was snapped back towards the earth as somebody else entered the alleyway.

"I don't believe we've met, my lady" said a deep but, recognisable voice behind me

I spun around only to practically bash noses with the King of Erebor himself. So the only logical things to do were bow and introduce myself. So that was what I did.

Wrong! I attempted to bow and wobbled on my feet, I tripped sideways whilst trying to mutter my name and ended up spluttering incoherent gabble that began with "Soph…" and ended up with "eep!"

Once that embarrassing fiasco was behind me I turned away from Thorin Oakenshield himself, who had a strange eerie glow about him and turned to Dis again

"What happened to her?" I asked, gesturing to the girl who was laying stony cold and dead on the floor

The small group gathered around me shifted about nervously, whilst Thorin looked at me as though I should know what was happening

"Dragons" he muttered and I looked around, confusion probably evident in my eyes

"But Smaug is dead. And besides, if I were his size I wouldn't tear tiny pieces off people. I'd swallow them whole!" I realised that my outburst was probably a little too enthusiastic but nobody paid me any mind

Dis looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Smaug had the largest gold hoard of any dragon ever recorded. He would have attracted females from a thousand leagues away. I suppose they would have laid their eggs and flown off. The eggs are hatching as we speak"

"And the little monsters are peckish" Kili tailed off. For the first time, I saw a slight silvery glow about him but it flickered and died before I could think more of it

"No!" I cried, not even thinking before I spoke "No, this doesn't happen. I know it doesn't. It can't"

But I sort of knew inside that it had to be this way. The dragons would end up getting rid of all the people who should have died during the Battle and that would tie up any loose ends. But far more people could die than was necessary and that was something I couldn't have on my conscience

Dis swiftly walked me away from the group and took me to the side "This is the way it is" she said sadly

"No!" I cried in frustration "Many people will die because of these dragons. They'll be ripped to shreds and eaten alive! They shouldn't have to die in that much pain!" I horrible, sickening but powerful decision filled my head "We could kill them faster, more painlessly!"

Dis took a step back "Excuse me?" confusion and disgust flittered across her face

"The dragons are here because people have to die. This is obviously nature's way of wiping out all of the people who should have died but didn't. But that would be too painful and who knows how long it would take for the dragons to get rid of everyone. We could do it instead" I took a breath, surprised at my own voice and the determination in it.

The mother of the heirs of Durin looked me up and down, preparing to scream "Are you suggesting that I kill my own subjects?"

"No…" I faltered "I'm asking you to turn a blind eye to _me_ killing your subjects"

I had no idea what in hell I was doing. It was bad enough that I'd killed things on the battlefield but now I was slaughtering the innocent, trying to stay one step ahead of the dragons that could wipe out the entire race.

"Suppose I allow this…" Dis said warily "How will you know you're killing the right people? And what am I to do about the dragons?"

"All you need to do is hunt out the nest" I thought back to the strange silvery glow that hung about Kili and Thorin. Turning back to the group of people clustered around the body I could see it swam around Fili too "As for targeting the right people, trust me princess. I think I've got a method…"

_**Cue eerie music. But PLEASE leave me a review for this. Any writer will tell you it crushes your soul when no reviews are given. (Also, when Fili and Kili become my bitches, I'll lend them out to anyone who gave a review. And if you're a dude, they swing both ways…) so let me know what you want to see in the next chapter so I can add a couple more ideas. And above all do you want a SAD or HAPPY ending?**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, however, out of about 140 views, only 4 people bothered to leave me a note.**_

_**Sadly, authors can't fully operate their stories without reviews and so I regret to inform you that I will be **__**terminating this story**__**.**_

_**Being a person who's desperate to please everyone, I need comments and opinions in order to end a story. I require people's wants and ideas if I am to move forwards with the plotline. **_

_**Thank you to those of you who bothered.**_

_**IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY, TELL ME. If people are enjoying this story then I **__**WILL CONTINUE**__** it**_

_**It's unfair that each chapter rakes me hours for little gratitude.**_

_**Ellie x**_


End file.
